A Reason To Love
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: Two girls, one prince, and a secret (or two) that was kept in the darkness will finally be pushed into the light. This is a story of love, loss, betrayal, but most importantly… forgiveness. Fiyeraba.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Wow! It's been a while since my last multichap, hasn't it? Well, it's that time again, so let's do this!**

* * *

 _My little flower loves to dream._

 _Dancing and singing in time._

 _My little flower is a special one._

 _So worthy of this rhyme._

"Miss Elphaba?"

The young woman slowly opened her eyes to a maid slipping through the door and closing it behind her. She made her way to the other side of the room and turned on the bright lamp. With a loud moan, the emerald-skinned girl turned over and buried herself deeper under her covers.

"Good morning, Miss Elphaba."

"Is it morning already?" came the sleepy-slurred voice.

"I'm afraid so," the maid chuckled.

Elphaba pushed the covers away from her body and pushed herself up with a yawn. "What's the weather like today?"

"Warm and sunny. A perfect summer day."

Elphaba nodded. On such a perfect day, no one would want to stay inside.

"Your tutor will be here after breakfast. What would you like to wear?"

"The dark blue dress," the green girl said as she slipped into the bathroom and washed up.

When she came out, the maid was gone. She slipped the dress on and brushed out her hair before braiding it. Once she put the brush down, she slowly directed her gaze to the drawn curtains on the other side of her room. Biting her lip, she slowly crossed her room and peeked out the curtain. The sun was indeed shinning. White, fluffy clouds decorated the light blue sky. It was the perfect day for any outdoor activity.

As soon as she heard the doorknob twist, Elphaba jumped away from the window and turned just to see the same maid bring in her breakfast.

"Thank you, Erelle," Elphaba smiled as she set the tray of food on the table.

"Of course, Miss Elphaba," the maid smiled with a curtsy before turning to leave, but stopped in the doorway. "Would you… like some company?"

"No, thank you," Elphaba said, sitting down at her desk with a book.

Erelle regarded her for a moment before nodding and leaving, making sure to close the door behind her. Once she was gone, Elphaba put down the book and sighed. She really didn't feel like eating at the moment. She was used to growing up alone, and as much as she longed for some company, she knew that it wouldn't be fair to keep everyone inside all day, especially on a beautiful summer day.

Soon after, her private tutor arrived and Elphaba began her lessons. As much as she loved learning, she found her mind drifting outside. She really wanted to go out and enjoy the warm air, but she knew that was out of the question.

"Well done, Miss Elphaba," the tutor said as he gave his student one of her tests back.

Elphaba took the test back with a soft hum and began to scribble in her notebook. The tutor, being used to that behavior, simply continued the lesson.

They were done by the afternoon, and the tutor said goodbye to his enigmatic pupil and left. Once he was gone, Erelle came back with lunch.

"I'm not hungry," Elphaba said, sitting on her bed with a book.

"But you didn't eat your breakfast."

"I didn't want it."

The maid regarded her. "Well, I'll leave your lunch here, in case you change your mind."

"Thanks."

Erelle nodded and left the sandwich and apple juice on the desk before going out. Elphaba read a few pages of her book before she heard her stomach growl. Eyeing the sandwich, she got off her bed and ate a few bites. She only ate half of the sandwich and drank a few sips of juice before going back to her bed. Her back was to the door when she heard a knock.

"Come in." She heard the door open, but didn't turn around. "Erelle, I'm sorry, but I'm really not that hungry."

"But are you in the mood for a game?"

The green girl turned around at the voice. "Yero?"

"Hey, Fae."

Elphaba's lips twitched at the sight of her visitor, who was none other than Fiyero Tigulaar, Crown Prince of the Vinkus. He was the only one in the castle her age and one of the handful of people allowed to see her, so his company was always welcomed. "I thought you would be outside."

"I was for a little bit. But I thought you might want to play a game."

"Your parents didn't send you up here, did they?"

"No, they didn't. I wanted to come see you."

Elphaba looked at the box in his hand. "What do you have?"

"Mancala."

She smiled and moved over in her bed. "Okay."

Fiyero sat down on the bed next to her and the two young adults began to play.

"How did your last exam go?"

"Okay. I think I passed all of them."

"I'm glad, Yero."

"What about you?"

"I had a history test today, but nothing major. I won't be having any finals, so after tomorrow, I'm finished."

"Lucky."

Elphaba smiled softly, but the smile looked forced to the prince.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –"

"You didn't. I'm okay. Really."

"Were Mom and Dad up here today?"

"No. And before you say anything, you know that they're extremely busy."

"They shouldn't just leave you up here all alone all day like this."

"Maybe I like being alone. I can think when I'm alone."

"Fae, it's not good for you to be shut up like this all the time."

"Then when you find out why it has to be this way, Yero, let me know, since the reason we've been given throughout the years isn't enough for you. But I'm fine like this. It's not like I'm locked in this room."

"But still –"

"I win," Elphaba said as she got the last marble into her slot.

Fiyero looked at the board and realized that he had only gotten less than half of the marbles into his own slot. He looked up to see Elphaba's back, a signal that she was done playing. Sighing, he cleaned up and put the game back in the box. "Do you want me to come back later?"

A shrug. "If you want."

"I do," he said, making his way to the door.

"Okay."

Elphaba heard the door close and turned around. She knew the Vinkun prince meant well. He really did care about her and just wanted her to be happy. He was her first and only friend. His visits really did make her feel better. She enjoyed his company and loved to talk to him. But in all honesty, she wanted to go outside even more.

She spent the rest of the afternoon alternating between painting and writing. She finished her painting of a beach scene she read in one of her books. She had never been to a beach, so she couldn't paint from first-hand experience. Fiyero had been to the beach many times and would frequently tell her about it, but other than that, she had no other information to use. Once she finished her painting and was satisfied with her work, she wiggled her fingers with a small smile. Green magic dust swirled around the picture and it became animated. The sea rolled in the background and the two people she painted, one tan and the other green, skipped back and forth across the sand. Someone knocked again and she quickly put an end to the magic painting.

"Come in," she said, putting her brush away.

The door opened and Fiyero appeared again, but instead of a game, he had a handful of brochures.

"Hey," the green girl said softly.

"Hey. Do you want to look at university brochures with me?"

Elphaba smiled and nodded. "Okay."

The prince smiled and went back to his spot on the bed. The two went through the brochures thoroughly, looking at each and every one.

"What about Aladdin University?" Fiyero said, handing Elphaba a light brown brochure.

"It looks very nice," Elphaba said, looking at the picture. "But it's all the way in the Upper Gillikin."

"Then what about Kells College?"

"Isn't that a big party school?"

"Yeah. And?"

"Yero, I'm pretty sure your parents don't want their only son and heir spending all his time partying in college."

"In my defense, I worked very hard these past four years. It wasn't easy, but I did it… with your help, of course."

Elphaba smiled. "What about Shiz University?"

Fiyero looked over at the brochure the green girl was holding. "Can I see?"

"It's near the Emerald City," Elphaba said as she handed him the small packet. "They have great political science and history departments, which is perfect for you."

"And a lovely art department, which would be perfect for you," Fiyero said, looking at Elphaba's painting of the beach. "Are those two people us?"

"What gave that away?" she asked, but was blushing nonetheless.

"I don't know. It was just a lucky guess," the prince laughed. "You're an amazing artist, Fae."

"You think I am?"

"Of course. And I can't wait until you become a famous artist and open your own gallery. I'll be there, telling everyone the story about how you could only paint stick figures until you were fifteen."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Sure, Yero. Sure."

"You know I'm right. You just don't want to admit it."

"I _want_ to continue looking at the brochures."

The two continued to look and after an hour, Fiyero managed to narrow it down between three schools.

"So we have Ozma Academy, Shiz University, and Pursewater University," Elphaba said as she put the other brochures back in the box.

"Yup."

"When do you graduate again?"

"Next Friday."

"And when do you need a decision by?"

"Wednesday, so they have time to print it on the program. Though, most of my classmates have decided where they're going already."

"Of course it's like you to wait until the last possible minute to make a decision."

"Hey, I just want to make sure I'm making the right decision about where I want to spend the next four years of my life."

"You'll make the right decision, Yero. I know you will."

The prince smiled and gave the green girl a hug. "Thanks, Fae. You're the best."

Elphaba returned the hug. Just then, the door opened and Erelle came in. Upon seeing the prince, she immediately curtsied.

"Prince Fiyero, there you are. Dinner is almost ready."

"I'll eat dinner up here," Fiyero said, gently pulling away, but keeping Elphaba in his arms.

"No, Yero," Elphaba said, pulling away. "You need to eat dinner with your family."

"You are part of my family."

"No, Yero, I'm not and you know that. You need to go eat dinner with your parents."

"Then we'll all eat up here with you."

"No."

"Fae –"

"No, Yero. You have to eat with your parents in the dining room and I will eat up here."

"All alone?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you come downstairs for dinner?"

"You know why I can't."

"You don't need to be kept a secret from everyone!"

"Well, maybe I want to!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means I want you to get out!"

Fiyero was silent for a moment. "Okay. Fine," he huffed. "I'll come back after –"

"No, you won't. You won't come back for the rest of the night!"

"Why not?"

"Because I want to be left alone and I don't want to see you for the rest of the day!"

Fiyero was upset, but knew that continuing the argument would only make it worse for Elphaba. Sighing, he nodded and left.

"Miss Elphaba –" Erelle tried.

"I don't want any dinner, Erelle. And I want to be left alone for the rest of the night."

"Very well, Miss Elphaba," Erelle said with a slight curtsy before leaving, closing the door behind her.

That evening at dinner, the prince barely ate his food, and instead, ended up spreading most of it around his plate in a lazy manner.

"What's wrong, Fiyero?" the queen, Amalie, asked as she watched her son play with his food.

"It's Fae," Fiyero said in a soft voice once he was sure they were alone.

"Is she alright?" the king, Raal, asked, concern filling his voice.

"No, she's not. She's unhappy and lonely."

"She told you this?" Amalie asked.

"Well… no. But she didn't have to. She's cooped up in her room all day and she's not allowed to come down here or go outside, not even into the gardens. And we can't even talk about her publically. Why?"

"Fiyero, we've been over this," Raal said gently. "We have to keep her safe."

"But why?"

"It's complicated, son. But let's just say that there are… people that…"

"People that what?"

"It was her mother's wish, Yero," Amalie said, eating a forkful of peas.

"Who is her mother? Is she still alive?"

"I… don't know."

"You don't know who her mother is?"

"Of course I know who her mother is, Yero," the queen sighed with an eye roll. "I _meant_ I don't know if she's still alive."

"What did she ask you?"

"She asked us to keep Elphaba protected and hidden from the public eye."

"It is because of her green skin?"

"Partly. Yero, there's so much that you don't know. So much that we can't tell you or Elphaba. But just know that it's for her own good. I know that's not the answer you wanted, but it's the only answer we can give."

Fiyero still wasn't satisfied, but grumbled and finished his food. Once he was done, he excused himself and made to go to the West Tower, but then remembered Elphaba's words. It was probably best that he honor her wishes. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath. So instead, he simply walked up the main staircase to his room and closed the door behind him.

That night, as Fiyero lay peacefully asleep in bed, he was jolted awake by a loud noise. He jumped to a sitting position, not even sure if what he heard was real. Then he heard it again and didn't need to think twice about what… or _who_ it was.

"Fae!" he exclaimed, jumping out of bed and running to the West Tower to see why she was screaming.

* * *

 **Dun… dun… DUNNNNN! Nothin' like starting off the first chapter of a new story with a good ol' cliffy, right? *Crickets* Oh… just me then. Okay.**

 **Updates are every other day, so you won't be stuck with this cliffy for too long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are! Chapter 2!**

* * *

 _"It's her… the girl…"_

 _"Magic… powerful…"_

 _"RUN!"_

 _"Fabala… I'm so sorry."_

Elphaba sat up in bed with a loud scream. She clutched the blankets to her chest, her throat refusing to stop producing the loud noise. She only came back to reality when she felt herself being wrapped in someone's arms.

"Shh. It's okay, Fae. It's okay. You're safe."

Fiyero. He must have heard her. But if he heard her, who knows who else could have heard her?

Having stopped screaming, she turned in the prince's arms and buried her face in his chest. She muttered something, but the prince couldn't understand her.

"Yero?"

Fiyero turned and saw his parents in the doorway. They both looked concerned and worried, and not just about Elphaba's screaming, but about who else had heard the screaming.

"They're coming for me," came a soft whisper.

The prince looked back down at the shivering green girl in his arms. "What, Fae?"

"They're coming for me," the green girl repeated softly, clinging tighter to the prince.

"Who's 'they', honey?" Amalie asked, coming into the room and sitting on the bed.

"I… don't know. Just… _they_ ," she repeated once again, but that didn't help anyone. She broke out into a sudden sob, which immediately surprised the other three people in the room. "The bad people."

"It's okay, Fae. It was just a dream," Fiyero said, rubbing her back.

Elphaba whimpered and clung tighter to Fiyero, refusing to let him go. "They're going to find me and make me… make me…"

"Shh. Just calm down," the prince whispered, hugging her close. "Just relax and try to go back to sleep."

It took a while, but Elphaba eventually calmed down. When Fiyero thought Elphaba had relaxed enough to go to sleep, he tried to gently pry her off of him, but the green girl still didn't want to go to back to sleep just yet.

"Don't leave me," she whispered, closing her fist around Fiyero's nightshirt. "Please."

"I'll stay with her," Fiyero said, looking at his parents.

"Yero, you can't stay here all night," Raal said.

"We can't just leave her."

"I'll stay with her," Amalie spoke up, looking from her son to Elphaba.

"Amalie –"

"Mom – "

"I will stay with Elphaba and you two will go back to bed." Her tone left no room for arguments and Fiyero managed to pry Elphaba off of him long enough to switch places with his mother.

"Yero…" Elphaba whispered, frowning slightly.

"It's okay now, Elphaba," Amalie whispered, giving the men a look that clearly said _'Go away. Now_ '.

Fiyero looked at the green girl one last time before leaving with his father. Amalie looked down at the green girl she now cradled in her arms. She held her with the tender gentleness only a mother could provide and bit back a painful sigh. She missed the chance to hold her when she was small. She missed the chance to comfort her and to dry her tears. She missed her chance to be the mother of the daughter she never had.

But even if she only had this one moment, she was going to make it right.

"We'll keep her safe, Melena," she whispered softly, her eyes never leaving the green girl. "I promise."

* * *

"So, you've decided on Shiz?"

"Yeah. It just seemed like the best fit."

"And far enough away to get out of the Vinkun's prying eyes."

"That too."

Elphaba chuckled. "I'm very happy for you, Yero. And very proud."

"Thanks, Fae."

Elphaba looked at the chessboard in front of her, trying to figure out the best move. She made to move her knight, but stopped. Her hand then hovered over her rook, but she didn't pick it up. Finally, she picked up her bishop and moved it to the other side of the board, where Fiyero promptly took it with his queen. Elphaba took Fiyero's second knight, putting him in check, but the prince simply smirked and moved his queen with a proud declaration of, "Checkmate!"

The green girl stared at the board with wide eyes. "How did I not see that?"

Fiyero laughed. "I've apparently gotten better at this game if I'm able to beat you."

Elphaba simply smiled and the prince caught a hint of a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I… really wish you could be at my graduation, Fae."

The change of subject startled the green girl and she looked up in surprise. "What?"

"I really want you there… to see me graduate. It's mostly because of you that I got through school."

"I know, Yero. And it's okay. You can tell me all about it when you come back."

"But I shouldn't have to."

"Yero, I really don't want to have this conversation again."

"Fae –"

" _Please_ , Yero?"

The prince looked at the green girl and sighed. "Okay."

Elphaba nodded and turned her head to look out the slightly opened curtains. She rarely had her curtains opened, but today she allowed her room to see a little sunlight.

"Do you want to do something else?"

The green girl shrugged.

"Hey, do you remember when we were children and we found hidden passageways throughout the castle?"

"Yeah," Elphaba said as she turned back around. "That was really fun."

"What do you say we revive that adventure?"

"You mean…"

"Yes. You get to leave the tower and we get to have fun together."

"I don't know…"

"Please, Fae. It'll be fun. And no one will see us."

Elphaba was about to respond when someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

The door opened, revealing Amalie with a sandwich. "I knew I'd find you in here, Yero."

The prince gave his mother a sheepish grin. "Hi, Mom."

"I brought you a sandwich, Elphaba."

"Oh. Thank you," Elphaba said, watching as the queen set it down on her desk.

Amalie nodded and looked like she wanted to say something else, but clearly decided against it and left.

"Your mother has been a bit clingy lately," the green girl said a moment later.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean exactly what I said. Your mother has been clingy lately."

"She's just worried about you."

"She doesn't need to be."

"I think she has a good reason to."

The green girl glared at the prince. It had been a few days since her nightmare, and while it continued to haunt her thoughts, she didn't have another one since. But since that night, the queen had been checking up on the green girl more than she used to. Having grown up without real parents, Elphaba was used to being left to her own devices all day, which she didn't mind, so she didn't know what to make of this newfound attention from the queen.

"I'm fine."

"I never said you weren't."

"But you were thinking it."

"But I didn't say it."

Elphaba sighed. "Yero…"

"Fae… just… try… for her. Please."

"Why? I'm the one with no parents and a mysterious past that no one knows about and the people that do refuse to tell me."

"She just wants to be able to take care of someone again."

"And she can't take care of you?"

"I'm going away to Shiz University this fall."

"Oh, so I have to be her replacement child when you're gone? Is that it?"

The prince could tell she was getting frustrated and knew he had to choose his next words very carefully. "No, Fae. I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. I know exactly what you meant. Stop pretending that you're doing me a favor by trying to share your mother with me. That's not how it works." She turned away from him. "She's not my mother! Your father is not my father! I am not part of your family. I don't even know why I'm here. I just know that I can't leave because if I do, I'll be in trouble."

Fiyero just stared at her. He wondered why most of their conversations ended in arguments. He didn't want it to happen anymore, but he understood a reason as to why it might be a reoccurring incident. The green girl was clearly unhappy. She was unhappy that she had to remain inside and a secret from everyone. She was unhappy that she couldn't be around other people and that he was her only company and her ticket to knowing what's going on outside the tower walls. No matter how many times she argued with him, he would always know the truth.

She was unhappy.

But the bigger problem was that he didn't know how to make her happy.

"Do you want me to go?" he finally asked.

Elphaba didn't answer.

The prince didn't know what the silence meant, so he slowly walked to the door, giving the green girl a final chance to change her mind.

Right before he got to the door, he heard a whispered, "No," and smiled softly before turning.

"What would you like to do?"

Elphaba paused before turning around and whispering, "Explore the secret passageways again."

The prince smiled and nodded before walking back to the green girl and offering her his hand. The green girl's lips twitched as she accepted his hand and allowed him to help her up. Together, they ran out of the room, Fiyero closing the door behind them.

* * *

 _"Higher, Mama! Higher!"_

 _"I'm pushing you as high as the swing will go!"_

 _"Higher, Mama!"_

 _"I can't push you any higher, sweetie."_

 _The young prince giggled as his mother pushed him on the swing. He always loved coming into the royal gardens with his mother. Even though his parents were very busy, they always seemed to make time for him, no matter what. Obviously, he couldn't be with them whenever he wanted, but every day, they made sure to spend at least three hours together. Weekends were a much better time for family time, but the monarchs always made sure that their five-year-old son never felt neglected._

 _"Mama?"_

 _"Yes, Yero?"_

 _"Can Fae come out an play now?"_

 _The queen faltered and glanced sadly at the West Tower. "I'm sorry, honey, but no."_

 _"Why not? I wanna swing with her."_

 _"I know, but do you remember I told you that Elphaba needs to stay inside?"_

 _"Why? Is she allergic to the sun? Or the grass? Or –"_

 _"No, Yero. She isn't. It's… complicated. I'll explain when you're older."_

 _Fiyero wasn't satisfied with that answer, but he let it slide because he wanted to continue playing with his mother. "Higher, Mama!"_

 _Unbeknownst to them, the little green girl was watching them from the window. She had pulled back the curtains just enough to allow her to watch Fiyero and the queen at the swings, but not allow anyone else to see her. She frowned slightly. She wanted to swing too, but she wasn't allowed out of the tower. She was never fully told why, just that it was to keep her safe and out of harm's way. But if that was the case, was Fiyero always in "harm's way"?_

 _Suddenly, she got an idea. Jumping down from the window seat, she hurried out of her bedroom and down the hall to a large, empty room. Smiling and waving her hand, she began to magically create a small playground. She giggled as she created a slide, monkey bars, sandbox, jungle gym, and a swing._

 _Even though she was only five, her magic was very strong. There was a lot of magic trapped in her little body, but she learned how to make it do what she wanted. She wasn't perfect, and still had a lot more controlling to learn, but she was very proud that she managed to create this playground for herself._

 _Squealing in delight, she ran to the jungle gym and started climbing. Then she went over to the slide and slid down a few times before her gaze rested on the swing. Blinking, she hurried over to the seat and placed her hands on the ropes. As soon as she did, the swing began to move on its own. Though startled at first, Elphaba simply held on tight and allowed the swing to slowly take her back and forth, higher and higher._

 _Suddenly, the swing was getting too high and going to fast for Elphaba's liking. She didn't know how to stop it, and that made her even more terrified. The swing abruptly threw her off and the briefly airborne child landed face-first into the sandbox. Tears quickly welled up in her eyes and she started to sob. She laid there crying for fifteen minutes before someone finally heard her and rushed in._

 _"Miss Elphaba!" Erelle exclaimed as she rushed in and scooped the little girl into her arms. She brushed the sand from her face and dress before realizing that she was brushing sand from her face and dress. She looked around and immediately knew where the magical play equipment came from._

 _"Come on," she whispered soothingly as she stood up with the green child, wondering how she was going to explain this to the king and queen. "Let's go back to your room and read a story."_

 _Thankfully, she didn't have to worry about explaining where the playground came from, because as soon as she left the room with Elphaba, she turned around to see the equipment slowly disappearing, leaving the room as barren as it was before._

 _Elphaba was still crying, so Erelle hurried back to the bedroom and sat her down on the bed. The saddest part was that she knew that the child wanted, but neither she nor anyone else could give it to her._

 _And that broke her heart most of all._

* * *

 **Such a sad chapter, I know. But we meet an old friend in the next chapter. Will that make you all feel slightly better? Possibly…?**

 **Also, today, August 21, is Fanfic Writers Appreciation Day! The best present ever would be lots of reviews telling me what you all think of this new story! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Fiyero Liir Tigulaar!"

Amalie and Raal smiled proudly as they watched their son walk across the stage to receive his diploma. The weather cooperated perfectly for the ceremony to be held outside as the graduating class of one-hundred-sixty students were recognized and rewarded for their hard work over the past four years.

The prince proudly accepted the folder containing his diploma and shook the dean's hand before going back to his seat. Before he sat, he turned around and gave his parents an enthusiastic wave, which they quickly returned.

"Congratulations, Yero!" Amalie smiled when she saw her son at the reception.

"We're so proud of you, son," Raal beamed, pulling his family into a group hug.

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad," the prince grinned, then proudly showed his parents his diploma.

After a while of talking to his friends and teachers, Fiyero turned to his parents and asked to go back to the castle.

"You don't want to go out and celebrate with your friends? I heard a few of them say they were going to the music concert in the park," Raal asked.

"No. I'd like to go home."

Amalie gave her son a look. "Yero, don't miss out on time with your friends just because of –"

"I'm not," the prince insisted. "I just… want to go home now."

The monarchs exchanged a look, knowing the real intentions behind their son's request, but nodded and went back home. As soon as the carriage stopped, Fiyero didn't even wait for the footman to open the door before he opened it himself and jumped out, all but flying up the stairs. He immediately ran up the stairs to the West Tower and rapped his knuckles against the door.

"Come in."

He slowly pushed open the door and peaked his head inside. Elphaba sat on the floor, doing a puzzle, but a wide grin quickly crossed her face when she saw the prince.

"Hey, graduate."

"Hey," Fiyero smiled, slipping inside and closing the door behind him.

"How was the ceremony?" Elphaba asked, pushing her unfinished puzzle aside and giving the prince her undivided attention.

"Okay. Long and boring. Lots of speeches were made, but the only part I really remember was when we got to toss our caps into the air."

Elphaba smiled softly as she examined the diploma. "I'm really proud of you, Yero."

"Thanks, Fae," the prince said, sitting down and putting a piece of the edge on the puzzle.

"What did you and your parents do afterward?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where did you go?"

"Oh. I was really tired, so we came home. We'll probably do something later."

Elphaba gave him an incredulous look, but he ignored it. She knew the real reason he came back was to see her again and make sure she wasn't lonely. She really wished he didn't cut his special day short just to be with her.

"What do you plan to do all summer?"

The prince shrugged. "I dunno. Stuff."

"Anything other than just 'stuff'?"

"Probably."

"Yero… I don't want you staying in this tower all summer. You do this almost every year unless your parents send you away somewhere."

"I doubt they will this time. They'll want me to stay home before going to Shiz."

"Then you'll go outside and spend time with your parents and friends _outside_ and do other things _outside_."

"And what will you do?"

"I'll stay here and do what I always do."

"Which is?"

"Read, write, do a puzzle, paint, and anything else I can think of."

"Maybe Mom and Dad will at least let you go into the gardens for a little bit."

"I doubt it."

"It can't hurt to be optimistic and dream."

"Yes, it can."

The prince blinked. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Fae –"

"I said nothing, Yero."

The two continued the puzzle in silence. They were almost finished when a knock interrupted them.

"Come in," Elphaba called, trying to find where a piece went.

The door opened and Erelle came in, immediately curtsying when she saw the prince. "Your Highness. Miss Elphaba, I brought your lunch."

"I'm not hungry, Erelle," Elphaba said, still trying to place the piece.

"But you didn't touch your breakfast this morning."

"She didn't eat?" Fiyero gasped, glancing from Erelle to Elphaba.

"Here we go," Elphaba muttered, but still refused to look up.

"Fae, why haven't you been eating?"

"Because I'm not hungry."

"What's going on?"

"I'm just not hungry, Yero."

"Are you sick?"

"I'm _sick_ of you asking me these stupid questions! I said I'm not hungry. Why can you never accept the answers you're given?"

"Because I know you're not telling me the truth, Elphaba." The prince glanced at Erelle, who clearly wanted to leave the argument. Standing up, he closed the gap between him and the maid and gently took the food from her. "Thank you, Erelle."

"Of course, Your Highness. Miss Elphaba," Erelle curtsied then hurried away.

Fiyero closed the door and turned back to Elphaba, who was now scowling at him. "The truth, Elphaba. Now."

"I did tell you the truth. I'm not hungry."

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't want to eat."

"Fae. Why. Not?"

Elphaba didn't respond.

"Do you not like the food?"

Still no response.

"Is it too hot or too cold?"

Again, nothing.

"Then what is it? Just say it!"

Silence.

"If you don't tell me, I'm leaving."

"I never asked you to come anyway!"

"I do it so you won't be alone!" The prince shouted, then paused as the realization dawned on him. "Fae," he said, his voice much softer and gentler. "Do you not want to eat alone?"

Elphaba still didn't answer him, but Fiyero could tell he was right when he saw her relax.

"Fae… why did you never tell me?"

"What was I supposed to say, Fiyero? You need to eat with your family. Do you know how suspicious it would look if you decided that you were going to start eating in here?"

"Why didn't you tell my parents?"

"For the same reason."

"If you want me to stay and eat with you, I will."

"No," Elphaba said. "I'm fine. It's a stupid thing anyway."

"It's not stupid, Elphaba. And you _are_ a part of this family."

"We've been over this. I'm not and we all know it."

Fiyero was getting tired of this back and forth arguing that always happened when he knew the truth but Elphaba refused to tell him. He paused, trying to think of something to say that would end this argument with neither of them mad at each other.

"I'll be back at dinner," he said, then quickly left before she could argue.

He quickly left the tower and made his way to the main part of the castle.

"Their Majesties are in the throne room, Your Highness," a servant said when Fiyero asked where they were. "But they are dealing with extremely time sensitive paperwork and asked not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency."

He supposed telling his parents that he was going to eat with Elphaba wasn't considered a life or death situation. He simply thanked him and to tell his parents that he went to the town, but only if they asked. The servant bowed and promised to relay the message. Fiyero watched him go before he went back upstairs to his room.

This wasn't the first time he went to the town. But every time he went, he didn't want to be recognized. As much as he loved the attention that came with being the heir to the throne, he also liked walking around amongst his people and talking to them without them knowing who he was. He pulled out a dark brown hat, sunglasses, and a simple shirt and pants. It wasn't the best disguise, but it was the best he could do in the hot summer weather. After putting on his new outfit, he snuck back downstairs and walked out the back way of the castle to avoid the servants at the front. He then went around the castle and easily slipped past the guard, who obviously didn't recognize the prince.

Once he was in the town, the prince strolled down the familiar streets. Some of the stores he was used to seeing had closed, and new once had opened up. During the school year, he didn't have a lot of free time to go out incognito, and any free time he did have, he normally spent it with Elphaba. He continued to walk around, enjoying hearing the many conversations going on at once. He saw people shopping, mothers getting ice cream with their children, couples eating at the tables outside restaurants, and teenagers having fun walking around with their friends. He smiled, wishing he could share this with Elphaba.

He walked past the bookstore and paused. Maybe he could get Elphaba a present while he was here. Her birthday was coming up later in the month, and he had the perfect opportunity to shop. Confidently, he opened the door and went inside.

He found a few historical fiction novels he thought she would enjoy, a beautifully decorated journal, and a new set of paints and brushes. Satisfied, he paid for the items and left the shop. As soon as he looked up, he saw a petite woman with a stack of boxes and bags in her hand about to cross the street… right in front of an oncoming carriage. She clearly couldn't see where she was going and the carriage looked like it didn't have any intention of slowing down.

"Watch out!" he exclaimed, hurrying to the woman and pulling her back just as the carriage past by.

The woman dropped her boxes and bags in shock, turning around to face the stranger who saved her life. "You… saved my life. Th-Thank you."

Fiyero smiled as he helped the woman gather her things. "Of course. You sure have a lot of bags."

The woman nodded. "It's my first day here and I wanted to do some shopping."

The prince's smile widened. A tourist. He always loved it when tourists came to the town. "Where are you going? Could I help you carry your bags?"

The woman grinned. "I appreciate that. Thank you. I'm staying with my cousins a few blocks down."

Fiyero helped the woman with her bags and followed her down the streets to the residential part of the town. He rarely went to this part, since he'd much rather spent his time in the shops.

"My cousins are out. I'll just drop these bags off," the woman said as she disappeared inside, leaving Fiyero in the doorway.

"Are you going anywhere else?"

"I did most of the shopping I wanted to do, but there are a few things I wanted to sightsee," she said when she returned and took the boxes Fiyero was holding, leaving him with only his bag for Elphaba.

"Would you like a tour?"

The woman looked at him. "You live here?"

 _You could say that._ "I'm a frequent enough visitor."

The woman seemed unsure for a clock-tick, but the smile she saw on the nice stranger's face convinced her to take him up on his offer. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You tell me your name."

"Only if you tell me yours."

The woman smiled. "Glinda."

Fiyero took the woman in. She was petite, the top of her head reaching just below his shoulders. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail with bits of strands escaping the hair tie. "Nice to meet you, Glinda."

"You as well…"

"Fiyero."

"Fiyero? You have the same name as the prince."

"Funny you should say that…"

Glinda's mouth could only hang open as Fiyero took off his sunglasses and hat. "Oh, sweet Oz…" She quickly curtsied. "Your Highness."

"Please. There's no need for that. Especially since I went out in disguise."

"But… you're… what… how…"

"I promise I will answer all of your questions… if you would still allow me to give you that tour." He offered her his arm, which she tentatively took, and the two set off.

* * *

 **Ah, yes. We meet Glinda. Sweet, blissful, blonde Glinda.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOL! Everyone is getting '** ** _Tangled'_** **vibes from this story. I understand why, and honestly, '** ** _Tangled'_** **wasn't on my mind when I was writing this.**

 **Backstory time!**

* * *

For the rest of the week, Fiyero would sneak out of the castle to go see Glinda in the town. They would always meet in the park by the large fountain. Sometimes they would walk around, but most of the time, they would just sit in the shade and talk. He really enjoyed spending time with Glinda. He learned that she was originally from Frottica. He had asked her about her family and she only seemed to want to talk about her cousins, and Fiyero didn't argue with that decision. He talked about himself a bit, but refrained from mentioning Elphaba.

The green girl began to notice Fiyero's absences, but didn't comment on them. She was glad that he was actually developing a life that didn't revolve around her. She didn't even say anything to the prince when he returned the first night to eat dinner with her, as promised. Despite her attitude, she really did enjoy eating with company.

As the end of the month approached, so did Elphaba's birthday. The green girl's birthdays were never a big festivation, considering not everyone in the castle knew she was there, but for her eighteenth birthday, Fiyero felt the need to do something special.

"Whatever she's being protected from, I'm pretty sure they're gone. It's been eighteen years."

The king and queen were clearly tired of having this conversation with their son, and it was clear he wasn't going to give up. "Yero –" Amalie sighed.

"I know, I know. 'We've been over this'. But what if we just went out into the gardens? You don't trust the staff?"

"It's not that we don't trust them, Yero. Of course we do. It's just that we've kept her safe all these years, it wouldn't make sense for it all to go to waste."

"Can we at least make her a cake?"

The monarchs exchanged a look. "A small chocolate cake wouldn't hurt," Raal said thoughtfully.

Amalie considered it. "Alright."

Fiyero smiled and thanked his parents before going to his room to wrap Elphaba's gifts.

Finally, the green girl's birthday arrived. As a tradition, Fiyero made sure he was awake before Elphaba so he could wake her. As he crept through the tower, his gifts wrapped and held protectively under his arm, he couldn't help but smile.

"Fae?" he whispered as he pushed the door open, even though he knew Elphaba would still be asleep.

Just as he suspected, the green girl was still fast asleep. Chuckling, the prince put the presents on her desk and slowly tiptoed over to the bed and gently shook her shoulders. "Fae?"

"Mmmm?"

"Fae, wake up. It's your birthday."

"Yero… what time is it?" the green girl slurred, slowly opening one sleepy eye.

"It's time to wake up and celebrate!" He smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Happy eighteenth birthday, Fae!"

Elphaba slowly pushed herself up with a yawn. She looked at the prince before her eyes wandered to the presents on her desk. "Thanks, Yero," she smiled.

A few minutes later, the king and queen arrived with more presents and congratulatory words. Erelle then arrived with breakfast and they all ate together, much to the Elphaba's subdued delight.

After breakfast, Elphaba happily opened her gifts. She loved the new dress and perfume from Amalie, fountain pen from Raal, and the novels, journal, and art supplies from Fiyero.

"Now, Elphaba, there's something Raal and I would like to tell you," Amalie said, taking a serious tone.

"Oh. Okay," Elphaba said warily.

"Yero, stay," Raal said, seeing his son about to leave.

"I thought you would want some privacy," the prince said.

"You can hear this, too."

"Elphaba… in light of your… recent dreams… we think that you are now old enough to know the real… _whole_ reason why you are here with us," the queen said with a deep breath.

Fiyero held his breath and looked at the green girl, seeing her do the same.

"I grew up with your mother, back in Munchkinland. I moved to the Vinkus when I was sixteen because my father received a new job. Even after I moved, our friendship never wavered. We continued to write and I would visit her when I could, and she would visit me. She was even my maid of honor at our wedding."

She paused to see how Elphaba was taking in this information, and seeing that she was still okay encouraged the queen to continue.

"A few months after I had Fiyero, she came to the Vinkus. It was the middle of the night. A servant showed her into the parlor and went to get Raal and me. When we came down, we saw that she had a small bundle in her arms."

"Me?" Elphaba whispered.

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"I had to come. You're my only option."_

"Yes, Elphaba. It was you."

"What was my mother's name?"

"Melena. Melena Skarr."

 _"You have to help me! Please!"_

"She said she traveled by the express train. You had been born a few days prior and…"

"Why was she traveling on the express train? And why did she come to the Vinkus?"

Amalie bit her lip. "She told me that… you were in danger and she wasn't able to keep you safe. The Vinkus was the far away enough from the danger she was afraid you were in and she wanted to leave you with people she knew."

"What about my father?"

"That's… who she was trying to protect you from."

Elphaba blinked. "What? Why?"

"I don't know, Elphaba. Your mother wouldn't tell us. She just said that you are very special and because of that, bad people were after you. She didn't tell us who your father is. She just said that the farther away you were from Munchkinland, the safer you would be."

 _"Please. Just keep her safe."_

"According to Melena, your father was away during your birth and wouldn't have been back for another two weeks. She was going to say that you were… um…" Amalie paused before barely whispering, "stillborn. All in order to protect you," she quickly added when she saw Elphaba's face.

Fiyero glanced at the green girl and saw that she was having difficulty processing all of this new information. He gently slipped his hand into hers and gave it a light squeeze. He felt her fingers move and took that as a sign that she wasn't overloaded yet.

"We could tell that she was very distressed about keeping you safe, and we knew we had better means of 'hiding', for lack of a better word, so we agreed. We didn't know who was after you, so to keep you as safe as we could, that's why we've kept you up here and made sure only myself, Raal, a select few staff, Fiyero, and Erelle know you are here."

Elphaba was silent for a moment. "Where is my mother now? Is she still alive? Have you heard from her?"

"I… don't know. The last time I saw her was that night she brought you here. I haven't heard from her since."

"We even offered to give her a ride back to Munchkinland… or at least halfway, but she refused, saying that she had another train ticket for an early morning train and the fewer people that knew about her journey, the better," Raal added quietly.

"She did, however, leave you this." Amalie reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, green bottle and handed it to the green girl, who took it as if it was made of glass. "She didn't say what it was, but she just placed it in your blanket before kissing your forehead and leaving."

"Did you name me?"

Amalie smiled softly. "No. Your mother named you."

 _"I love you so much, Fabala. Always remember that."_

"That's why I had that dream? The people that want to hurt me are still out there looking for me?" Elphaba asked.

"They won't find you, Fae," Fiyero said, squeezing her hand. "You're safe here. You were before and you always will be."

The green girl looked at the green bottle in her hands, seeing the last thing she had of her mother without knowing what it was used for.

"How are you feeling, Elphaba?" Raal asked. "Are you alright?"

"Do you have any more questions?" Amalie inquired.

"Or just want to talk?" Fiyero added.

Elphaba shook her head. "No."

That could have been her answer to any of the three, or all of the three, but they figured she was just answering Fiyero's. Raal excused himself to finish up some paperwork. Amalie left to finish looking over the plans for the Summer Solstice festival, leaving Fiyero and Elphaba alone.

"I'm sorry," was all Fiyero could think to say.

"Why?"

"Because this news ruined your birthday."

Elphaba sighed. "It didn't ruin my birthday. I've always said I wanted to know about my past and where I came from and who my parents are, and the answer was always 'When you're older', but now… I have even more questions and too few answers."

"I wish I could help."

"Do you… think that it's because of my magic? My mother said she knew that I was special… so did she mean my powers?"

"I… don't know," Fiyero said softly, wishing he had a better answer to give her. "Maybe."

Elphaba sighed and pulled her knees into her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "I wonder if she's still alive…"

The prince didn't know if that required an answer, so he simply took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He noticed her playing with the green bottle and smiled softly. "It matches your skin."

Elphaba didn't respond or even look at the prince, who was desperately trying to think of a way to distract her, or at least make her a happy birthday girl again. He considered telling her about Glinda, but wondered how she would react to that.

"Do you want to know what I was doing in town?"

Elphaba shrugged, still not looking at the prince. "Sure."

"Well, I first went out to buy your birthday present and –"

"You left the castle without a guard?"

"I was _incognito_."

Elphaba crackled a small smile, which made the prince smile. "Go on."

"And when I came out of the store, I saw a carriage about to run over a woman with a lot of bags and I saved her life."

"You saved her life?"

"Yes, Fae. I was a hero."

A chuckle. "I'm proud of you, Yero."

"Thank you. And after I saved this woman's life, I graciously offered to help her carry her bags back to wherever she was going and then I gave her a tour of the town."

"She isn't from here?"

"No. She was visiting her cousins."

"What's her name?"

"Glinda."

"That's a pretty name. Where's she from?"

"Frottica."

"In the Gillikin?"

"Yup."

"What's she like?"

"She's petite with blonde curly hair, loves to wear pink. She's also really into architecture and loves to study old buildings. She's actually going to Shiz in the fall to study architecture."

Elphaba smiled. "So you'll see her there?"

"I will. She's really nice. You would really like her."

"I'm sure."

The two lapsed into silence once again, although less awkward than the last time.

"I'm… glad you're going out more, Yero," Elphaba said, looking at the prince. "I want you to have fun and go to town… even though I don't think sneaking out was the best method."

"I wouldn't have met Glinda! You think the people in charge of keeping me safe would allow me to risk my life to save someone else's?"

"Regardless, I'm glad you had fun. And I'm sure you'll see her at the festival next weekend."

Fiyero nodded. "She said she would come with me."

The green girl smiled. She was happy Fiyero made a new friend. Because of his status, he didn't have many people he considered 'friends'. He had a few close ones from school, but he would always opt out of spending time with them to make sure she wasn't alone. As much as she enjoyed and appreciated his company, she often told him that he needed a life that didn't revolve around her.

"Are you going to see Glinda again today?" she finally asked.

"No. I told her that I had a family obligation today."

"My birthday is a family obligation?"

"You're a part of this family, so yes. Yes, it is."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but didn't play the 'We're not related' card, much to the prince's delight. "How about a game before lunch?"

"Sure. Scrabble?"

Elphaba nodded and watched as the prince crossed the room to her closet. He opened the door and searched around the floor for the game. She tucked the green bottle under her pillow, filing away all her newfound information.

* * *

 **It only goes uphill from here… maybe…**


	5. Chapter 5

"It's… so… hot!" Fiyero whined as he paced around Elphaba's room. It was the day before the festival, and the prince made the most of his time with his green friend, though he mostly just complained about the weather. "Is it always this hot up here during the summer?"

"The more you complain and move, the hotter you'll be," Elphaba said without looking up from the puzzle she was doing. Fiyero had abandoned helping her the puzzle a while before, claiming to be too hot to think.

"Can't you use your magic powers to make a breeze?"

"Can't _you_ use _your_ prince powers to call for something cold to drink? Or better yet, go and get it yourself?"

"But that requires work, and work requires energy, and energy generates heat, which is the last thing I need right now."

Elphaba looked up and gave the prince a look. With a sigh, she subtly waved her hand and a light breeze filled the room. Fiyero let out a relaxed sigh of relief as he laid down on the bed. "That feels good."

Elphaba nodded and the breeze stopped. Fiyero looked at her with a pout.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because that requires work, and work requires energy, and energy generates heat," Elphaba said, but not without a slight smirk.

"Admit it, you were hot, too."

"I wasn't the one pacing around an already hot room."

"Let's go downstairs where it's cooler."

"Yero…"

"We'll just go to the large room downstairs. We won't leave the tower."

Elphaba thought for a moment, then abandoned her puzzle and led the prince out of the room and down the stairs.

"Now this is so much better!" he smiled when he opened the door to the dark room. The window faced in the opposite direction of the sun, so the light that came into the room wasn't direct sunlight, which illuminated the room without heating it up.

The two spent the next hour in the room sitting in the cool room, Elphaba occasionally creating a soft breeze once in a while. They found a board game and used it to keep themselves occupied.

"I'm going to get a lemonade," Fiyero said after a while. "Do you want one?"

"Sure," Elphaba nodded.

Fiyero smiled as he hurried out of the room. He was about to pass the throne room when the door opened and his parents exited followed by a woman Fiyero had never seen before.

"Ah, Fiyero, there you are," Raal smiled. "Son, this is Madame Morrible. She is the Private Assistant and Secretary to the Wizard."

"Hello, Madame," Fiyero smiled politely. He tried not to stare, but it was hard not to when the old woman's face was caked in makeup. It almost made her look like a painting… that was done by a child.

There was something else off about the old woman, but the prince couldn't put his finger on it. He simply thought it was because she was trying to look at least fifty years younger than she probably was and let it go.

"Your Highness," the older woman bowed, then turned back to the king and queen. "Thank you for hosting this meeting, Your Majesties. It has been very informational."

Something about the way she said 'informational' didn't sit well with the prince.

"Of course, Madame. Thank you for coming," Amalie nodded, then she and Raal showed their guest out, and Fiyero hurried off to get the drinks.

Morrible walked down the steps to her waiting carriage. But instead of getting inside, she simply gave her driver some instructions.

"Go back to the palace and inform his Ozness to send Gale Force soldiers here to the royal castle as soon as possible."

"Why, Madame?" the driver questioned. "Aren't you returning to the Emerald City now?"

"No. I still have business I need to take care of here. But I will need the Gale Force here soon."

"What shall I tell the Captain?"

"Just say that Madame Morrible requires forces in the Vinkus! Go and do as I say!"

The driver, though clearly confused, simply nodded and took off.

Morrible looked back at the castle and smirked to herself. "So she's alive… and she's here."

When Fiyero returned to the tower, Elphaba was starting to drift off to sleep on the couch. Smiling, the prince set the drinks on the table and positioned himself so Elphaba was resting against his shoulder.

"I love you, Fae," he said softly.

Elphaba wrinkled her nose and snuggled closer to the prince. The prince wrapped an arm around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you," he whispered, gently pulling her closer. "I promise."

* * *

The Summer Solstice Festival was easily Fiyero's favorite part of the summer, directly under school being out for three months. The square by the castle was always festively decorated with sun flags, banners, streamers, balloons, and confetti.

The pavilion sheltered the live band from the sun as they played upbeat songs for everyone to dance to. Every year, as much as he enjoyed dancing with the village children (and surely vise versa), Fiyero always wished he could share a dance with Elphaba, but this year, he was too occupied showing Glinda around to worry about missing the green girl.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Glinda," Amalie said kindly, smiling at the young woman her son had befriended.

"You as well, Your Majesties," Glinda smiled.

"Yero has told us so much about you," Raal nodded.

Glinda blushed.

"I'll show Glinda around the fair now," Fiyero said, linking arms with the blonde and leading her away, knowing that his parents were beaming behind them.

"That smells wonderful," the blonde girl smiled as she walked with the prince.

He sniffed the air, then immediately led his friend to a cart selling baked apple cakes with vanilla ice cream. He paid for the two of them to have a snack and they found a bench.

"So, you come here every year?" Glinda asked, finishing her cake before Fiyero.

The prince ate his last bite and wiped his lips with his napkin before answering. "Yeah. I love the festival. We only have a carnival like this once a year."

"Do you… always come alone?"

Fiyero looked around and noticed all of the couples surrounding them. Even large friend groups had come together and were always clustered around each other. "I mean… I always come with my parents. But I usually come alone. Elphaba doesn't…" He trailed off, realizing his almost-slip up, but hoping Glinda didn't.

Unfortunately, she did. "Who's Elphaba?"

"She's… a… um… friend."

"Are you two close?"

"Very."

"Why didn't she come with you? I'd love to meet her."

"She… doesn't go out very much."

"Why not?"

Fiyero wondered why Glinda was asking so many questions. He didn't want to be rude, but he also didn't want to answer his questions.

"I'm sorry," Glinda said, sensing that she was being invasive. "I'm asking too many personal questions."

"You're not," Fiyero said reassuringly. "Can you… keep a secret?"

The blonde looked up. "Of course."

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "What I'm about to tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

Glinda nodded and Fiyero led her behind a large tree and whispered the secret to her.

"Wow…" was all she could say once he finished.

"Yeah. That's why she never leaves the castle."

"That's so… sad. So… she's an orphan?"

"We don't know. Her mother gave her to my parents when she was a baby. We don't know who her father is or if her mother is still alive."

Glinda was silent for a moment. When she spoke next, it was barely above a whisper. "My parents are dead."

It took Fiyero a moment to process what he just heard. "What?" he asked after what seemed like an eternity.

Glinda took a deep breath. "You just shared a big secret with me. The least I could do is the same."

"Glinda… I… how?"

The blonde winced.

"I mean… I'm sorry. That didn't come out right. I meant… only if you feel comfortable telling me."

The blonde took another deep breath. "I was little… eight years old… there was a fire… and I ran away. I was presumed dead until I showed up at the police station a few days later. I don't even remember how I got there. My godmother took me in and raised me."

Fiyero watched the blonde's eyes for tears, preparing to pull her into a hug and comfort her. But much to his surprise, those tears didn't come. "I'm so sorry."

"It happened a long time ago," Glinda shrugged, but the prince pulled her into a hug anyway.

The two stayed like this for a moment until Fiyero decided to try and distract Glinda with some dancing. The blonde agreed and the prince led her back to the pavilion to dance. As they held each other close, the tension from the previous moment began to fade and they were both happy and carefree again.

"Let me walk you home," Fiyero offered as the festivities began to draw to a close.

Glinda shook her head. "I'll be fine."

"Glinda, you shouldn't walk home alone. Especially on a night like this."

"You have to go back to the castle with your family. I'll be fine. I promise."

The prince didn't look convinced, but Glinda assured him that she would be fine, and to prove it, she promised to meet him by the fountain in the park just to prove that she was still alive. Despite himself, Fiyero laughed and slowly agreed. The blonde turned to go, but before she did, she placed a gentle peck on the prince's cheek.

"Thank you for tonight, Fiyero. I had a wonderful time."

The prince smiled. "Of course, Glinda. Get home safe."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

The blonde gave the prince a wave and made off in the opposite direction. Fiyero watched her go as far as his line of vision would allow before going to find his parents. When he did, he quickly gave them a hug, which surprised the monarchs.

"Yero, what's this for?" Amalie asked as she returned the hug.

"I just… I really love you two," Fiyero said, resting his head on his father's shoulder.

The king and queen exchanged a look, but smiled nonetheless. "We love you, too, Yero."

When they got home, it was well past the acceptable hour to be awake, so Fiyero didn't expect Elphaba to still be awake. So he was more than surprised to find the light under her door on, and the green girl herself wide awake, sitting at her desk, writing something in her journal.

"Fae?"

She jumped and whipped around, visibly relaxing when she saw the prince. "You're back. How was the festival?"

"It was fun. I got apple cake and I brought some for you." He gave her the wrapped box, which she happily placed on her desk.

"Thanks. What else did you do?"

"Dance mostly. I went with Glinda, and my feet are killing me."

"You mentioned this would be her first festival. Did she enjoy it?"

The prince nodded and went into a fully detailed chronicle on the night's activities. Elphaba smiled as she listened to the story, trying to push away the fact that she wished she could have gone with him.

* * *

However, two days after the festival, the blissful moments for the royal family came to a sudden end. It was late evening and the monarchs were getting ready to retire for the night when the doors were forced open. Startled, they went out of the parlor into the foyer and were equally shocked and surprised to see the Gale Force there.

"King Raal and Queen Amalie Tigulaar of the Vinkus, you are hereby charged with high treason against His Supreme Ozness, the Wonderful Wizard," the captain of the guard said without bowing.

"What?" Amalie gasped.

"On what grounds?" Raal demanded.

"You have stolen a powerful item and kept it hidden for years without anyone knowing."

"What item?"

"The _girl_."

It took them a quick minute for them to realize that he meant Elphaba. And when they did, all of the blood slowly drained from their faces.

"Arrest them!" the captain shouted.

Fiyero chose this perfect moment to walk in. He was exhausted and was going to say goodnight to his parents, but the sight before him woke him right up.

"What's going on here?" he demanded. "Release my parents at once!"

"Find the girl! She is in the West Tower!" the captain said, ignoring the prince. "And bring her down here!"

Fiyero was torn between trying to help his parents, who were currently being handcuffed against their protests, and trying to outrun the guards going to capture Elphaba. How could this have happened? Elphaba had been safe. Who could have told –

The prince quickly answered his own question. Anger filled his body and he immediately lashed out at the guards holding his parents. He was immediately pulled back by more guards, but he was in too much of a blind rage to fully see what was happening. He just knew that someone in this room was going to die, and it wasn't going to be him or his parents.

"Bring the king and queen to the carriage. And the prince, too!"

"Mom! Dad!" Fiyero shouted, still struggling with the guards. They tried to restrain him, but the prince managed to pull free and ran to his parents.

"Don't worry, Yero. We'll be fine. Just make sure Elphaba gets away," Amalie said as she was pushed out the door.

The guards tried to grab him again, but Fiyero still wasn't having it. He was well aware that they had guns, but not quite sure (yet eternally grateful) why they weren't using them.

"Never mind! We'll deal with the prince later. We have the king and queen. We'll just get the girl and go!" the captain said, signaling for the guards to start moving out.

"Sir!" a guard said as his group returned from the tower.

"Yes?" the captain asked, turning.

"The tower is empty."

"What?"

"The girl, sir. She's not there."

* * *

 **Dun… dun… DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this chapter is a day late! School, school, school!**

* * *

Elphaba was running.

She had no idea how long she had been running, but when she looked back, the castle was far off in the distance. She didn't even know which direction she was going in. She just knew that she had to get away from the castle.

She recalled how she was about to change for bed when she heard the carriage pull up shortly followed by the yelling voices. As soon as she heard someone shout to go get her, she knew she had to run. It seemed like her head, heart, and gut were all telling her that something wasn't right and she had to get away. She ran down the steps of the tower and closed the door to the secret passageway, just as the shadows of the Gale Force soldiers came into view.

She wanted to ask Amalie, Raal, and Fiyero what was going on, but it seemed like her magic wanted her to leave too, since it began to take control of her limbs whenever she tried to go back.

She had nothing with her except her the clothes she was wearing, which was only her nightgown and flats. No money, no food, no spare change of clothes. She didn't know where she should go. It dawned on her that maybe the people who she was hiding from had finally found her. She just didn't know how.

She heard a rustle behind her and began running again. She had to get far, far away.

 _Yero_ , she thought remorsefully.

 _No, Elphaba. You cannot go back for him or anyone else,_ the voice in her head said.

 _But…_

 _No. Keep going. Get to safety._

Even though she was exhausted, the green girl continued to run. She heard voices behind her, but she kept on pressing on.

When she felt that she was far enough and she didn't hear any more voices, she finally allowed herself to stop and rest. Once she stopped, she realized that this was her first time outside and looked around at her surroundings. It was dark, so her vision was limited, but for the most part, all she could see were trees. She looked up at the starless, moonless sky and felt a raindrop hit her face. Before she knew it, and without warning, it started to downpour.

The green girl hugged herself and shivered. She had always dreamed of playing in the rain, having seen Fiyero do it numerous times before being pulled inside by a servant or his parents. But at this moment, she was freezing and drenched. She searched around for shelter and spotted an empty freight train car. It was her beat (albeit only) option, so she climbed in. It was still dark and cold inside, but at least it was dry. She climbed behind a few large boxes for extra hidden protection and found a black cloak folded in the corner. She picked it up and shook it out and, finding it still in good condition, wrapped herself in it and laid down. As she drifted off to sleep, her final thoughts were consumed by the royal family and their unknown fate.

 _"Elphaba!"_

 _The green girl's eyes flew open and she gasped at the scene in front of her. Everything was wrapped in a red haze and jumbled shouts filled her ears. Visions of the king, queen, and Fiyero danced before her eyes. Gale Force soldiers were everywhere, all shouting and shooting their guns. She tried to move, but her feet were rooted to the spot. She covered her ears, the noise too much for her._

 _"Elphaba!"_

 _She turned and saw Fiyero scowling at her. Behind him were Raal and Amalie, lying on the ground, covered in blood and their eyes wide open in unseeing fear._

 _"This is all your fault."_

 _Elphaba blinked. "What? Yero…"_

 _"If it weren't for you, my parents would not have died! It's your fault the Gale Force came! If you weren't there, they would still be alive!"_

 _She was now in tears. "Yero, I…"_

 _"I told them that you shouldn't have stayed with us! You should have just been given to some orphanage! If your own mother didn't want you, why would anyone else?"_

 _"Please, Yero. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to –"_

 _"But you did! And I will never forgive you! I hate you!"_

 _"Yero –"_

 _"NEVER!"_

Elphaba sat up with a gasp. She clutched the cloak to her chest as she took a few deep breaths. It was just a bad dream. She saw the sunlight peaking through the crates and slowly lifted her head. Figuring that she had slept through the night, she decided that it would probably be safe to go back to the palace to at least get a change of clothes.

What she saw when she got out of the car put a halt in those plans.

She was at some sort of train station. This wasn't the last place she remembered, so she figured that the train had traveled during the night. Quickly putting the cloak on and pulling the hood over her head, she looked around for a sign that would tell her where she was.

"I'm in… Munchkinland?" she whispered to herself when she saw the large station sign that read 'Colwen Grounds – Munchkinland'.

* * *

Fiyero slowly opened his eyes with a groan. He tried to sit up, but his head was throbbing. The last thing he remembered was seeing his parents being dragged out the front door before everything went black and –

His parents.

Ignoring the fact that he probably had a minor concussion, the prince pushed himself to his feet.

"Mom! Dad!" he shouted, ignoring the hurtful vibrations shooting back and forth in his brain.

Silence answered him.

Turning, he slowly made his way up the stairs to check his parents' room. It took him longer than normal, but when he finally reached their door, he slowly opened it only to find the room empty.

So it wasn't a dream. His parents were really gone.

Where could they have possibly been taken? When he thought of the Gale Force, the Southstairs Prison, the maximum-security prison for Oz's most deadly criminals, was the first thing to come to his mind. But surely his parents wouldn't have been taken there. They've done nothing wrong. They were just protecting Elphaba… from _them_.

His thoughts then drifted to Elphaba. He had heard that she had escaped. At least she got away, but where was she? Was she alright? He had to go and search for her, but he didn't know where to start.

But who had told on them? No one else knew about Elphaba except for him, his parents, Erelle and a few other select staff members, and…

Glinda.

The prince felt his body temperature rise. Glinda had told on them. He had trusted her with his most guarded secret and she had betrayed him. He thought she was his friend. He thought he could trust her. Clearly, he had been wrong. And how his parents and best friend were paying for his brainless mistake.

He had to get to Glinda's house. He had to talk to her right now. He looked at the clock and saw that it was a quarter past two in the morning. He didn't care what time it was. Finding his precious Fae was worth more to him than his beauty rest… or Glinda's.

He went out the back way of the castle and made his way to the village. The combination of the darkness and his pounding headache slowed him down and caused him to trip over his own feet and many other objects in his path, but he didn't care. The adrenaline pumping through his veins gave him the strength he needed.

He finally reached the blonde's house and pounded on the door.

"Coming! Coming!" a female voice said from inside a moment before the door opened, revealing a red-haired woman in a dark pink robe. Upon seeing the prince, she immediately curtsied. "Y-Your H-Highness," she stuttered sleepily. "What are –"

"I need to speak to Glinda," Fiyero said before the woman, who he assumed to be Glinda's cousin, could finish. "Now."

The woman was obviously (and understandably) startled, but quickly stepped aside and allowed the prince to enter.

"C-Can I get you anything?" the woman asked as Fiyero sat down in an armchair.

"Ice. And lots of it."

She nodded and went out to wake Glinda. Fiyero rubbed his head. He was so tired and wanted to sleep, but knew he had to talk to Glinda first before anything else. He heard footsteps behind him just in time to see Glinda come in, clad in a light pink fluffy robe and a bag of ice in her hand.

"Fiyero?" she whispered, clearly still half-asleep. "What's going on? What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes," he answered, standing and angrily taking the bag of ice from the blonde and placed it against his head. "Who did you tell?"

Glinda blinked. "What?"

"Who. Did. You. Tell?"

"Who did I tell about what?"

"Elphaba!"

"Didn't you tell me not to tell anyone?"

"Yes, but clearly, you didn't listen to me!"

"Fiyero, I didn't tell anyone! I swear!"

"The only people who knew about her were my parents, a small handful of staff, and me."

Glinda narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. "Why don't you ask your staff? Why are you accusing me?"

"Fae lived with us for eighteen years. The staff had plenty of opportunities to tell, but they didn't! Only when you come –"

"I didn't tell anyone!" The blonde was close to tears. She couldn't believe Fiyero was yelling at her like that at two in the morning.

Fiyero wasn't any less calm. "Glinda, I'm going to ask you a question, and I need you to tell me the truth."

"I've been telling you the truth this whole time!"

"Are you related to Madame Morrible, the Wizard's press secretary?"

"Well… not really. She's… she's my godmother."

Fiyero's fist clenched. He turned away from the blonde and sat back down in the chair.

"Why?" Glinda asked softly.

"She came to the castle a few days ago. I had an off feeling about her, like something bad was going to happen because she was there. The next thing I know, the Gale Force shows up."

"Did they take Elphaba?"

"No. She was able to get away."

"That's good."

"But they took my parents... probably to the Southstairs."

Glinda was silent for a moment. "I'm so sorry."

Fiyero didn't answer.

"How much does your head hurt?"

"Not as much anymore… thanks to the ice." He stood up and handed the bag back to Glinda. "I have to go find Fae. It was my parent's job to protect her and now… now it's mine."

"I… I want to help you."

"What? Why?"

"Because Elphaba means a lot to you. And as… as your friend, I want to help you. And if this is the only way you'll fully believe that I didn't tell anyone that secret, then –"

"I believe you," the prince said softly. "I'm sorry for screaming at you like that. I was just mad and upset and confused and… well…"

"I understand. I would be just as upset as you if I was in your situation."

Fiyero gave the blonde an apologetic smile. "Thanks."

"Where do you think Elphaba might have gone?"

"I… don't know. She could have hidden somewhere in the castle. She's never been outside, so I don't think she would have made it very far."

Glinda nodded. "We can start looking for her tomorrow morning. Or, well… it is _tomorrow_ _morning_ … but I meant in a few hours… when the sun is up."

"Are… are you sure you want to help me?"

"Of course I am. But right now, I want to sleep even more, and I'm sure you do, too."

"Yeah," Fiyero nodded as he stood and stretched. "I'll come back in a few hours."

"Come back?"

"Yes."

"As in... leave?"

"Yes."

"We have an extra guest room."

Fiyero blinked. "You mean…"

Glinda nodded. "It's much too dark and early for you to go back by yourself."

"I came here by myself."

"And it was much too dark and early for you to do _that_." She offered him her hand. "Come on."

Fiyero gently took the petite blonde's hand and together, they made their way up the stairs and to the guest room.

As Fiyero laid in the unfamiliar bed in the unfamiliar house, his thoughts drifted to his family, both blood and chosen. He made a silent vow to himself as he drifted off to sleep to bring them all back together again.

* * *

 **Who/What will Elphaba find in Munchkinland? What will Fiyero and Glinda find back at the castle? Leave all questions and comments in the review box below!**


	7. Chapter 7

**18lzytwner: Good questions! They shall all be answered in due time!**

* * *

The next morning, Fiyero and Glinda returned to the scene of the crime to search for Elphaba. After searching the entire castle (including the secret passageway), and turning up empty, Fiyero began to get worried.

"Where could she be?" the prince huffed as he sank into the parlor sofa.

"Have we searched everywhere?" Glinda asked, sitting next to him.

The prince nodded. "Yes. She's not here."

"Where would she be?"

Fiyero shook his head. He didn't know where else to look. He didn't know anything at this point. He felt so useless, to both Elphaba and his parents.

His parents.

He didn't even know where to start with rescuing them. He didn't have a plan. He didn't have… anything.

"It might be easier to try and rescue your parents first. At least we know where they are… or have a pretty sure idea. Then we can try to find Elphaba," the blonde suggested.

"Yeah. Yeah, that might be better. At least we –" Fiyero stopped short, an idea popping into his head.

"Fiyero, what is it?"

The prince didn't answer as he shot up and ran back up the West Tower. Shocked, Glinda followed him, shouting for him to slow down.

When Fiyero reached Elphaba's room again, he immediately headed for her bed. Sticking his hand under her pillow, he felt around before his face lit up.

"Fiyero?"

"I know where Elphaba is," Fiyero said, pulling out the green bottle she had received for her birthday. "She's in Munchkinland. She went to go find her mother."

"How do you know?"

"I… don't know how I know. I just… know." He looked up to meet the puzzled expression Glinda wore. "I can't explain it. I just… have a feeling."

Glinda nodded, even though she still looked unsure. "So… we go to Munchkinland?"

"Yeah. After all, how hard could it be to find the only green person in Oz?"

"A bit easier since we're not searching _all_ of Oz."

Despite himself, Fiyero chuckled softly and he and Glinda left the tower. Once they were in the parlor, the prince told the blonde to wait and he ran to his room and went in his secret compartment where he kept his money. He didn't know the exact amount he grabbed, but he just shoved it into his messenger bag, using it as a makeshift protective cushion for the small, green bottle, and ran back downstairs, where he ran to the kitchen and stuffed the rest of the bag with food and two canteens of water.

"Your Highness?"

The prince turned around. "Erelle."

The maid curtsied. "May I ask what you are doing?"

"I'm going to find Elphaba… and my parents."

"Your Highness, surely the guards could –"

"No. This is something I have to do."

"You'll be going alone?"

"No. Glinda is coming with me."

Erelle still looked unsure. "Perhaps a guard should go with you –"

"Erelle," Fiyero said, narrowing his eyes slightly. He really didn't want to argue. A moment later, he relaxed. "I will be fine. Don't worry."

He knew he wasn't doing anything to calm her. He realized that she had practically raised Elphaba herself and was just as worried about her as he was.

"You can do me one favor though," he finally said.

"Anything, Your Highness."

"Make sure the castle doesn't burn down while I'm gone."

Erelle chuckled softly and curtsied. "Of course, Prince Fiyero. Ozspeed on your journey."

Fiyero nodded and went back out to Glinda. "Ready?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes. I'm ready."

"Glinda… are you _positive_ you want to come with me?"

"Yes, Fiyero. Of course I am."

"Your cousins –"

"Will be fine. I explained the situation to them, and while they weren't exactly completely trillified that I was leaving to travel across of with the prince of the Vinkus with an unknown return date, they understood that it was something I have to do."

The prince smiled and lightly kissed her cheek. "Thank you." And together, the two set out for their long journey across Oz.

The train station was a mile and a half away, which was a rather long walk. Not the type of walk the blonde should have been doing in heels.

"They're comfortable shoes," she said as she opted to walk barefoot. "Just… not when you're taking a super long walk. I should have worn flats."

The prince couldn't help but smile. "We're almost there."

When they finally reached the station, Glinda plopped down on the first bench she saw, leaving Fiyero to buy their tickets to Munchkinland. The train arrived ten minutes later and they quickly boarded.

"Will we have to exchange currency when we get to Munchkinland?" Glinda asked as she counted the money.

"I think so. I don't have any Munchkin money or green pennies with me," Fiyero said, rubbing his face as he looked out the window.

Glinda nodded and neatly put the money back in the bag. "How long is the journey?"

"A few hours. We should be there by late afternoon."

"Have you ever been to Munchkinland before?"

"No."

"I've heard that almost everyone crows corn and has a farm in the back of their houses, but I supposed that's all just rumor and speculation."

The prince was silent.

Glinda recognized that the prince probably didn't want to make conversation and averted her gaze to the window. "This is actually my first time out of the Gillikin," she said. Just because he didn't want to talk didn't mean he couldn't listen. "I stayed in the Gillikin after my parents died. If I ever left, it had to be when I was very young since I don't remember it. Visiting my cousins this summer was a surprise treat from…"

The prince looked up. "From who?"

"My… godmother."

The prince stiffened and turned away slightly. He really didn't want to hear or talk about the woman he believed responsible for breaking apart his family.

Glinda looked in the bag and took out the small bottle. "This is very pretty."

"And probably very fragile," Fiyero said, taking it from her and placing it carefully back in the bag. "Fae wouldn't be happy if I let anything bad happen to it. It's all she has left of her mother."

"I… I'm sorry. I'll stop talking. You must be tired. You said this trip was a few hours, so you should sleep. We have a lot of work to do when we get to Munchkinland."

Fiyero simply looked at the blonde, who wrapped her arms around herself. Even though it was a hot summer day, she looked cold. He was sitting across from her, and he surprised her when he switched to sitting next to her and gently pulled her into his arms.

"I should have brought something warm… maybe a sweater or something," the blonde whispered, gently trying to pull away.

Fiyero gently tightened his grip around her. "Is this better?"

"Slightly… yes."

The prince smiled and settled for looking at the trees whizzing by.

* * *

To say that Elphaba was intimidated would have been an understatement.

She had never seen so many people before in her life. A loud, jumbled, mix of different voices filled her ears. It made her long for the silence of the tower she had grown so accustomed to.

She had every right to feel scared. She was all alone in a strange country, and on the run with no food or money. She knew she couldn't trust anyone, yet she also knew that she had to find someone she could trust. She pulled her hood closer, ignoring the way the hot sun made her sweat under it. She'd rather be hot than recognized.

She walked around for a bit, taking in the village. People chattered around her, and the green girl found herself barely being able to understand what they were saying, mostly due to their heavy accents. She supposed that she would have probably shared this accent if she grew up here.

She had never seen any sight like this before. She supposed that the village near the castle was very similar to this. She would have to ask Fiyero.

She asked a few people if they knew where Melena Skarr was, but no one seemed to know who she was. It made Elphaba wonder if her mother was still alive. Maybe she had moved. Or maybe she was in a different part of Munchkinland. Either way, it was clear that she was anywhere near there.

She found a park and sat down on one of the benches. She was exhausted from her journey. She had nowhere to go or stay, and no food to eat, and she was so hungry.

"You're looking for someone," said a voice from her left.

Elphaba whipped around and saw a girl around her age. Her light brown hair was in two braided pigtails down her shoulders. She wore a brown dress with sleeves that stopped at her elbows and a white apron that covered the entire skirt. A covered basket hung from her left elbow. Her dark blue eyes stared curiously at the hooded green girl.

"How would you know?" Elphaba asked warily.

"I was following you."

Elphaba stood up and immediately prepared to run, but the girl pulled her back down.

"Relax," she said softly. "I'm not a creep. Nor do I want to hurt you. In fact, I want to help you."

"You do?"

The girl nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Raylyn."

"And how, exactly, can you help me, Raylyn?"

"I know what you're looking for… or rather _who_ you're looking for."

Elphaba quirked an eyebrow. Raylyn reached for Elphaba's hood, but the green girl pulled away. The other girl understood and retracted her reaching hands.

"Melena Skarr. But the question is… why are you looking for her?"

"That's my business."

"But if I'm going to help you look for this woman, I should know the relationship you share."

"We don't have a relationship."

"Then you wish to create one with her?"

Elphaba was silent. She didn't like this girl she never met asking her all these questions. It made her feel uncomfortable, and the last time she had an uncomfortable feeling, she was almost captured and probably killed.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm asking too many questions," Raylyn said, nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

It was as if the girl could read her mind.

"But I will tell you this. The person you're looking for, Melena Skarr, doesn't exist… anymore. Melena _Thropp_ , on the other hand…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Same person, different name."

"Okay…"

"I know you've probably had a long journey here, but it's not exactly over yet. You will still have to -"

"Where are you going with this? And what does this have to do with anything?" Elphaba stood up and prepared to walk away from the strange girl, but what she said next halted her in her tracks.

"The bottom line is this; I know who you are, Elphaba," the girl said, ignoring the shocked look on the green girl's face at knowing her name. "And I can take you to your mother."

* * *

 **So, now we met Raylyn. But the real question is, can we trust her?**

 **Reviews are most appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for the delay, everyone! Junior year of college!**

 **But I did get the chance to see _Wicked_ on Broadway again last night for the 6** **th** **time. I absolutely loved it, as usual!**

* * *

"You know where my mother is?"

"Yes."

"And you can take me to her?"

"Yes."

"And… she's alive?"

"Well, it would be rather cynical if I took you to the graveyard, now wouldn't it?"

Elphaba looked at the other girl. Could she trust her? She still had so many questions and no answers. But then again, what other choice did she have. "Alright. I'll come with you… on one condition."

"What is it?"

"How do you know my name?"

Raylyn was silent for a moment. "I'll tell you, just… not here… out in the open. I will let you know when we get back to the house."

Taking a deep breath, the green girl stood and followed the mysterious girl out of the park. They walked through the town and Elphaba paused at the sight before her.

"Where are we?" she asked as they stood in front of a large, looming mansion.

"The Governor's Mansion," Raylyn answered, leading her around the house to the back.

"My mother's the governor?"

"The governor's wife."

Raylyn unlocked the back gate and led Elphaba through the garden. The green girl admired all of the flowers and trees that surrounded her. She had never been in the royal gardens back in the Vinkus, but from what she saw, both gardens were equal in beauty.

"Would you like to freshen up?" Raylyn asked, her voice now hushed as they entered the house.

Elphaba looked down. "Please."

Raylyn nodded and opened a door in the far corner, leading to a staircase. She led the way, and Elphaba immediately figured that this was a back or hidden staircase, much like the hidden passageways in the Vinkun castle.

They finally emerged in an upstairs hallway. Raylyn continued to lead the way all the way down, making a few turns and finally stopping in front of a closed door.

"This is the guest room," she announced as she opened the door. "You can freshen up in the bathroom connected to the other side. Do you need another dress?"

By now, Elphaba's nightgown had dried, but she still didn't want to meet her mother in nightclothes. "Please."

Raylyn nodded. "I'll be right back. Don't make any sound or leave the room while I'm gone."

Before Elphaba had a chance to ask why, Raylyn closed the door. Sighing, Elphaba looked around. The room was around the size of her old room, although the bed didn't look as comfortable. As she slowly sat down, she confirmed her thoughts. There was a desk, closet, dresser all on the other side and full-length mirror and a large window next to the bed.

After inspecting the room, she headed to the bathroom and freshened up. When she came out, a dark blue dress with long sleeves and long skirt waiting for her. She quickly put the dress on and smiled slightly at her reflection. She ran her fingers through her hair and braided it. She studied her reflection once again. She didn't look perfect, but at least she didn't look like what she had been through.

The door opened and Raylyn peeked her head inside. "Are you ready, Elphaba?"

"Yes."

Raylyn stepped into the room, and, seeing how nervous Elphaba was, gently took her hand. Elphaba looked down at their joint hands and back up at her before clearing her throat.

"You still need to answer my question."

"What question?"

"How do you know my name?"

Raylyn bit her lip. "My mother… before she died… used to tell me all types of stories. Mostly folklore prophesies and the like. But there was one story she was certain of its truth; the story of the Emerald Jewel of Oz."

"The Emerald Jewel of Oz?"

She nodded. "She said that there would be a girl from two different worlds with a special marking of the Emerald City. She would be the one to -"

"But what does any of that have to do with me? That still doesn't explain how you know my name."

"The truth is, I've known about you for some time. I was going through the attic and I found a diary. A diary that belonged to your mother. She wrote that she had given birth to a daughter, but had to give her away to protect her. She said that her name was Elphaba and that she was the prophesied Emerald Jewel. And that was your destiny."

"My destiny?"

"I don't know what it is, the entry didn't say, but apparently, you have an important one."

Elphaba stared at Raylyn with wide, shocked eyes. "Wh-What?"

"I'm sure your mother could explain it much better than I can. Come," Raylyn said, gently taking Elphaba's hand and leading her out of the room.

She led her down the stairs and down the long hallways before stopping in front of a closed door in the foyer.

"Come in!" a female voice called after Raylyn knocked.

The young girl opened the door and curtsied slightly.

"Yes, Raylyn?"

"You have a visitor, Mrs. Thropp."

"You can send them in."

Raylyn nodded and turned around, gesturing for Elphaba to come. Elphaba slowly approached and entered the room, looking at her mother for the first time in her life.

"Who is it, Ray-" the woman stopped short as she looked at who was in the doorway. She stood up from the desk and slowly approached her, her eyes never leaving her face. "It can't be…" she whispered, a foot away from Elphaba.

Elphaba glanced over at Raylyn, who nodded. She looked back at the older woman, her mother, Melena Thropp, before taking a deep breath. "Hello, Mother."

At that, the older woman fainted.

* * *

"So… this is Munchkinland?" Glinda asked as she looked around the station, having just gotten off the train with Fiyero.

"I suppose so."

"To be honest, it doesn't look very different from the Gillikin… or even the Vinkus."

"What did you expect it to look like?"

"I don't know. Just… not this."

"Okay, first things first; we need to find Fae."

"How are we going to do that?"

Fiyero looked around. "How hard could it be to find a green girl in a small town?"

"We don't know if she's still here. She could have gone farther north or south or somewhere else."

"Starting here is better than nothing."

Glinda nodded and followed the prince off the platform. After exchanging their money, they asked a few people if they had seen a green girl recently, but the weird expressions they got in response caused them to stop asking after five people.

Exhausted and still not having the answers they were looking for, the blonde and the prince sat down on a park bench.

"Are you hungry?" Fiyero asked, looking at the blonde.

"A bit," she answered softly.

Fiyero stood up and offered her his hand. "I saw a nice café we passed on the street."

Glinda smiled softly as she followed the prince. The café was small, but it was also air conditioned, which both travelers were grateful for.

"I owe you an apology," Fiyero said as he picked at his sandwich.

"For what?"

"For snapping at you."

Glinda softened. "It's alright. You're so focused on finding Elphaba that –"

"That it still doesn't give me an excuse. I've been very mean to you and I'm sorry." He reached across the table and gave the blonde a small smile, which she quickly returned. They finished the rest of their food in relative silence before leaving to continue their search.

 _We'll find you, Fae_ , Fiyero thought, closing his eyes against the beaming sun. _I promise._

* * *

Raylyn and Elphaba helped the older woman onto the sofa. Raylyn knelt by her side and gently shook her arm. It took a few minutes, but the governor's wife slowly came to. She slowly sat up, pushing away Raylyn's hand, and her gaze slowly met Elphaba's. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She pressed her lips together, then tried to speak again.

"Water, Raylyn," she choked out.

"Right away, madam," Raylyn curtsied before hurrying out without looking at Elphaba.

The older woman's eyes never left Elphaba's face. She managed to push herself to her feet, and Elphaba was by her side in a flash when she started to wobble.

"I can't believe it," she said as Elphaba helped her sit down. "You're still alive."

"I… am," Elphaba responded, not knowing with else to say.

Melena patted the seat next to her and Elphaba sat down just as Raylyn returned with a glass of water.

"Elphaba," she whispered, gently placing her hand against an emerald cheek.

The green girl felt tears come to her eyes, but didn't try to stop them from falling. Her mother clearly had the same idea, and the next thing they knew, they were both hugging each other, though Elphaba was crying a bit more than her mother.

"How did you get here? And how did you find me?" Melena asked, wiping her eyes.

"Well, I –"

"Wait, you can tell me that later. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm just… so happy to finally meet you."

Melena gave her daughter a sad smile. "I've missed you so much, Elphaba. Giving you up was… was the hardest thing I ever had – are you still living with the king and queen of the Vinkus?"

Elphaba bit her lip. "I was."

"Was?"

"They were…"

"Wait! You must be hungry from your journey, traveling all the way from the Vinkus and all. Raylyn!"

The young girl came back in. "Madam?"

"Could you bring tea and the leftover cake in here, please?"

A nod and a curtsy. "Of course, ma'am."

Melena nodded and watched her go before turning back to Elphaba. Her brain was going all over the place. She had so many questions for her and wanted to say so much. "Now, where were we? I want you to tell me everything."

Elphaba didn't even know where to begin. She didn't know a lot about her mother since Raal and Amalie didn't know much. "Actually, I –"

"Mama?"

Melena froze and stiffened. "Nessarose…"

"Who's Nessarose?" Elphaba asked, just as the door opened and a new face peaked in.

"Mama, can we go to the park now? I –" The younger girl stopped in the doorway and froze at the sight of her mother's guest. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were entertaining."

"No, it's alright, Nessie," Melena said, forcing a smile as she played with her skirt. "But I'll have to take you to the park some other time. Come in."

The younger girl was hesitant, but came in on her mother's insistence. She was obviously put off by the green skin, and she clearly didn't know if it was contagious or not.

"Nessa, this is Elphaba. She came all the way from the Vinkus," Melena said, silently encouraging her daughters to shake hands.

Elphaba extended her hand first with a small smile. "It's nice to meet you, Nessa."

"You as well… Elphaba," Nessa said, shaking her hand, but making it quick. "Um… which part of the Vinkus are you from?"

"Kiamo Ko. I lived with the king and queen."

Nessa blinked. "I didn't know they had a daughter. I thought they just had a son."

Elphaba glanced at Melena. "I'm… not their daughter."

"Then why –"

"Nessa, where's your father?" Melena asked, sensing the questions bubbling and stopping it before it finished.

"He might be in the gardens. He wanted some fresh air."

"Ask him to come into the parlor. We… we have to talk."

Nessa took one final look at the green girl before hurrying out of the room.

Melena took a deep breath before looking at Elphaba. "I will explain everything to you, I promise."

"I know half the story," Elphaba admitted, and Melena blinked at her. "The king and queen told me what they knew before… before…"

"Before what?"

"Before they were captured by the Gale Force."

"The Gale Force?" Melena gasped. Her hand immediately clutched her chest. "Then that means… they've found you."

* * *

 **I know! We want the Fiyeraba to be reunited. Soon. But first… Melena has a lot of explaining to do, don't you think? Reviews are most appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Nessa, that's impossible. No one has green skin."

"Papa, I'm telling the truth! She's from the Vinkus!"

"And why is she here?"

"She knows Mama somehow."

"Nessarose, I swear, if this is a joke, I will _not_ be amused."

"It's not a joke, Papa! I promise!"

The Governor sighed. He really didn't have time for his daughter's antics. This was his only moment of peace before going back to work, and he didn't want to waste it on a silly story of his daughter's imagination. "Nessa –"

"Please, Papa? Just come inside and see her for yourself!"

Against his better judgment, he followed his daughter inside and into the parlor. The sight that greeted him rendered him speechless.

"Dear Oz…" he said when his voice came back to him.

Elphaba turned around and immediately stood, then looked back at her mother. Melena bit her lip and stood next to her daughter. "Frex," she said softly. "There's… something we need to discuss… together… as a… family."

"Melena, what is this about?" Frex asked, glancing from his wife to the green girl.

"It's time I told you the truth. The whole truth," she added, looking at Elphaba.

Everyone sat down, Melena sitting in between Nessa and Elphaba on the sofa, and Frex sitting across from them in a chair.

"Before we were married -before we even _met_ \- there was this traveling salesman. He came to my house and… I got to know him and he got to know me. He gave me this green elixir and then we slept together a few times before he had to leave."

"Wait," Frex interrupted. "So you –"

"Frex, please let me finish," Melena begged.

Frex closed his mouth and nodded.

"A few weeks later, I found out that I was pregnant. At the same time, I found out that same traveling salesman was the Wonderful Wizard of Oz."

Elphaba gaped at her mother. The Wizard of Oz was her father?

Nessa looked from her mother to Elphaba, then glanced at her father. "Then what?"

"I was going to go tell him that I was pregnant, but then I received this letter in the mail saying that I shouldn't."

"Why not?" Elphaba whispered.

"The letter said that the Wizard gave me the elixir to… increase my chances of conceiving a special child. That I should say that I wasn't pregnant and then secretly give birth. Then I should… dispose of the baby."

"Dispose of?" Elphaba repeated softly.

"I don't even know who wrote the letter. A few months later, the Wizard sent his… _agents_ to check up on me. They saw that I was pregnant and were about to bring me to the palace, but I lied and told them that my husband thought it was his. I managed to talk them into letting me stay until I gave birth, but then they would be back to collect the baby no matter what."

This whole time, Melena hadn't looked at Elphaba. Once she finished, she finally looked up at the green girl, tears in her eyes.

"When you were born, it was the happiest and scariest day of my life. I had to protect you, but I didn't know how. I had to get you as far away from me as possible, but I had to leave you with people I trusted. That's what led me to the Vinkus."

"Why the Vinkus?" Frex asked.

"I was an old friend of the queen's. It was also the farthest place away from Munchkinland. I had to leave Elphaba with people I knew and trusted to keep her safe. When the agents came back, I told them that the baby was stillborn and the left. This was after I left Elphaba in the Vinkus."

No one spoke for a while. It was clearly a lot to digest. Nessa was the first one to break the silence.

"Why did you come here?" she directed her question at Elphaba.

"The king and queen kept me hidden in the castle. I wasn't allowed to leave and only a select few knew I was there. Then the Wizard's Gale Force came to the palace and tried to capture me, but I escaped. I don't know what they did to the king and queen or to… Fiyero," Elphaba answered, Fiyero's name barely above a whisper. "I actually didn't even mean to end up in Munchkinland. I fell asleep on a freight train cart and woke up at the Colwen Grounds station."

"But _how_ did you know to come _here_?" Frex demanded. "To the mansion."

His hard, cold voice sent shivers down Elphaba's spine. A moment later, Raylyn came in to clean the window. The green girl looked at her a moment before answering.

"Raylyn knew."

All eyes turned to the maid, who had paused halfway to the window.

"And how did Raylyn know?" Melena asked, narrowing her eyes at the maid.

The young girl turned to face the family. "My mother was an apothecary. She also dabbled a bit in fortune telling. She… she told me that one day, she had a strange woman come to her with a recipe for an elixir she wanted brewed. As soon as my mother saw it, she knew that it was the elixir to conceive a powerful child. She tried to refuse, but before she knew it, she lost control of her limbs. She felt like her limbs weren't her own anymore, like someone else was controlling them. She made the elixir and sold it to the woman. The elixir the Wizard gave you."

"Who was the woman?"

"I don't know. My mother didn't see her face. She wore a black hooded cloak and green gloves."

"How long have you known this?"

"She told me everything before she died. I noticed Elphaba when I went to the bakery, but didn't think anything of it until I saw a hint of green. So many dots connected after that and I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any severe trouble."

Elphaba noticed how Raylyn didn't say that she also read Melena's diary, but she didn't reveal that secret for her.

"So… you have magic?" Nessa asked Elphaba curiously.

The green girl nodded. "I used to have magic outbursts when I was really angry or upset. One time, I lit all the fireplaces in the castle and extinguished them all at the same time. Over time, I learned to control it."

Nessa nodded and gave her a wary smile, the best she could offer after hearing that.

"I… I understand if you're mad at me. You have every right to be. It was wrong of me to keep that big of a secret from you," Melena said, looking at her husband.

Frex was silent.

"But you have to understand that I did it for the good of Oz."

"How do you know?" Frex asked.

"Do you know how powerful she is? And with what's going on in Oz right now, do you really want the Wizard to have all that power? Think about how dangerous that could be… that _would_ be."

Frex was silent for a moment. "Well… what do you suggest we do now?"

There was a knock at the door and Raylyn hurried to answer it, glad to be out of the family drama.

"I don't know," Melena answered honestly. "I don't think there's anything we can do except continue to keep Elphaba hidden."

"The Vinkun royals," Elphaba said. "They've been captured and it's all my fault. I… I need to go to the Emerald City and save them. It's the least I can do."

"Elphaba, it's much too dangerous," Melena said, placing a hand on her knee.

"Her staying _here_ is too dangerous," Frex grumbled.

Melena glared at him.

"I have to. It's my fault they were arrested and I have to fix what I've caused." She turned to Frex. "Governor Thropp, I didn't come here to ask for money or help or… anything. I just wanted to meet my mother. I'm sorry if I've inconvenienced you in any way. You can… pretend I was never here."

"Elphaba –" Melena tried.

"I'm going to get the things I left upstairs. I'll be gone before tonight." She gave a soft smile to Nessa before hurrying out of the room, but before she could get up the stairs, she paused at who was in the foyer. "Yero?"

The prince turned and gasped softly. "Fae!"

A sob escaped Elphaba's lips as she ran to the prince and tightly wrapped her arms around him. The prince immediately reciprocated and kissed her hair, wearing the biggest smile on his face. "You're here! And you're safe!"

"You're alright!" she cried against his shoulder.

"So are you," he whispered, pulling her even closer. "I was so worried about you."

"I was worried about _you_ ," she gently pulled away and her eyes rested on the blonde girl standing behind the prince. "You must be Galinda."

"You must be Elphaba," Galinda said with a soft chuckle. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You as well."

"What are you doing here?" Fiyero asked, gently caressing her cheek.

"I... I found my mother," Elphaba said with a light blush.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Where is she?"

"Raylyn, who's here?" Frex asked as he came out with Melena and Nessa and saw the prince.

"Prince Fiyero Tigulaar of the Vinkus and his friend Miss Galinda Upland," Raylyn said.

"Your Highness," Melena curtsied, and Nessa did the same.

"Governor Thropp, Mrs. Thropp," Fiyero nodded. Realizing what probably was true, he glanced from Elphaba to Melena.

The green girl got the message and nodded with a smile.

"I apologize for barging in like this, but…" he glanced at Elphaba. "Do they…"

"They know," Elphaba nodded.

"Are you... alright?"

Elphaba nodded. "I'll be fine."

Fiyero turned back to Frex. "It's my parents, Governor. They've been captured by the Gale Force and –"

"We know," Frex gently interrupted. "Elphaba told us."

The prince glanced at Elphaba, the back. "I need your help to free them."

"You don't need his help, Yero," Elphaba said. "They were taken because of me. They'll be released when I go to the Emerald City."

"You'll turn yourself over to the Gale Force?" Galinda gasped.

"That's exactly what I didn't want to happen!" Melena frowned.

"Well, it's exactly what's going to have to happen," Elphaba countered. "I have to go. And I have to go alone."

"No, you don't. You _won't_ ," Galinda said, taking a small step forward. "We traveled across Oz to find you, Elphaba. We're not just gonna let you disappear again."

"I have to leave. It's now too dangerous for me to stay in one place for too long. I was recognized by Raylyn. The next person who does might not be as friendly."

"Elphaba, I refuse to let that happen," Fiyero said, grasping her hand. "We will find some way to fix this together."

"Father," Nessa whispered, gently taking her father's hand.

The Governor looked down at his daughter.

"Please help them. You _have_ to help them. You can't let Elphaba leave all by herself."

The governor regarded his teenage before looking back at the young adults. "I will see what I can do to help release the king and queen. In the meantime, all three of you are to stay here. We will have the guest rooms upstairs made up for you."

"Thank you, Governor," Galinda smiled gratefully, needing a very long nap in a real bed.

"Thank you. I appreciate this very much," Fiyero nodded to the Governor, then turned back to Elphaba. "We will be safe," he promised, seeing how distressed she was. "We will figure this out and everything will be fine. I promise."

"Don't make promises like that, Yero," Elphaba huffed, shaking her head, but Fiyero gently took her chin and made her look up at him.

"We _will_ be alright."

The green girl recognized that he was saying that for himself as much as he was saying it for her. Realizing that he needed assurance too, she simply nodded and allowed him to hug her again. "Okay," she whispered, resting her head against his shoulder.

They were finally back together. And they were determined to see this situation through to the end… together.


End file.
